


Reverse falls

by Theonetruegod



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bottom Dipper Pines, Brother/Sister Incest, Daddy Kink, Dark Mabel Pines, F/M, Femdom, Forced Feminization, Forced Pregnancy, Girl Penis, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonetruegod/pseuds/Theonetruegod
Summary: Gideon gleeful with his cousin, Pacifica northwest go to see his enstrange father during the summer. they will encounter the strange and unusual. they  will find a journal that will led them to uncover the mysterious of reverse falls. will they fall into trap of a vicious woman and her pet triangle. will a young boy they met in the forest help them on their journey or he will be the lynch pin of their trap. wait to see my friends
Relationships: Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, Gideon Gleeful/Mabel Pines
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Gideon gleeful pov  
I have been on a bus with my older cousin for eight hours. My head has been throbbing. I have rubbing his forehead. "Just two more" I mumbled to myself. Pacifica was to buzy jumping around showing off her new purse for the twentieth time to rest of the passengers. She was the definition of typical teenage girl, who loved eighties fashion. Her jacket had a llama on the back. She wore it everywhere. I groaned when I realized she was heading back to our seats. She stood looking puzzled at me.

"What?" I asked getting annoyed at her. She sighed and grabbed her chicken plushie. 

"Gideon, it's our stop. How long have you been out, shortie" she answered. She grabbed our suitcases and bags from the bus shelves. "Now get up. I am not carrying all our stuff by myself". I stood up. Grabbing my suitcase and bag from her hands. We both slowly got off the bus. We waved goodbye to passengers and bus driver. 

Final after five years of not seeing my dad I will be able to see him again. The problem is I had to bring miss glitter is food with me. My summer with my dad is ruined. Speaking of which. Where is he?

"Hey coz, where is your dad? Wasn't he suppose to be here by now?" Pacifica asked as she looked around looking for a sign of my dad. Pacifica started to walk off to search for him. But I stopped her. 

"Pacifica, let's us stag put until my dad gets here". We both sat down on a bench. We waited for two hours. Which that meant i was stuck listening to Pacifica sing to the eighties top fifty. When final a white van in front of us. The window pulled down to reveal a young man. He smiled at us and waved. This man was suspicious.

"You guys, must be gideon and Pacifica. Bud has told so much about you guys. He apologizes for not coming to get you guys. But the pine girl drove her new Porsche into a pole today. It had to be towed and repaired. That's why he couldn't come get you. He lost track of time. So he sent me and Thompson to get yall". The van doors opened. "Get in. If dont believe me. Here look at this". The young man handed me a letter. It had his fathers handwriting detailing something the young man told them. Me and Pacifica with our suitcases and bags got in the van. 

The ride was mostly Pacifica gushing over robbie. She making sure she told him all about herself. Robbie and thompson laughing at her excitment. I wa as bored. We final got to fathers car shop. I jumped out with bags and suitcases. Rushing to find my father. I found him in the garage. He was messing with the hood of a badly damage Porsche. "Father" I let slip out. He turned to me and smiled. 

"Hello gideon come give this old man a hug". He put down the roof and opened his arms to me. I dropped my stuff and jumped into my fathers arms. We hugged for a eternity. Until I heard a click. 

"That is total going into my scrapbook" Pacifica announced. I glared at her. "Delate it" I whispered towards her. She only nodded her head no. She walked towards us. And hugged both of us "missed you uncle bud. Gideon is no fun". I pinched her for that comment. He just laughed. "I missed you both so much". We stayed like that for couple seconds. Until dad let us go. "I have to get back to work. You both can go play in the back woods". We both nodded at him. "But first put those bags in your rooms. 

My fathers house was just across the street from the shop. Deuce let us in the house. He led us each to our separate rooms. I dropped my suitcase and bags on my bed. I can unpack later. I thought I was gonna have some quite time to myself. But nope Pacifica barged into my room. She dragged me out of the room. Down the stairs. And out of the house. All way to the forest behind the shop. 

Pacifica finally let go of me. She started to pranced on around in the forest. She was swooning over robbie. I covered my ears as I followed her. I learned over the years to never tell a teenage girl, their crush is ridiculous or illegal. They get mean. We got deeper into forest. My feet were getting tired from the walking I was about tell her. We need to head back. Only to watch clumsy cousin trip over a tree root and smack her face into a tree. The sound impact sounded like a clank. Pacifica slide to the ground. She held her forehead. She was crying crocodile tears.

"Owie, that hurts. Owie. Owie". I ignored her. I walked to the tree and started to bang on it. This wasn't a tree. Why was there a fake tree in the forest? It sounded hollow. I went around tree until I found a door with a latch. I opened the door. Inside the tree was a book with three on the cover. I pulled out the dusty book. I opened the book up. The book stated that magical life existed in reverse falls. The author of the book hide it away from someone or something. I walked back to Pacifica. Her forehead now has a bruise. Her eyes twinkled when she spotted the book.

"What do you got, coz?" She asked making grabbing motions for the book. I nod no to her. 

"It seems to be someone journal. Its filled with warnings and information about magical creatures" I explained. As she got to her feet. She tried to take the journal from me but I tripped her. Causing her to land on her face. 

"That's mean, coz" she whined, as she rubbed her bruised forehead and now sore nose. I glared at her. But before I could speak. A young boys voice called for us. We turned to the direction of the voice. Only to see a small pretty boy.

"You two must be Pacifica and gideon. Bud told me all about you guys. I was just heading there to meet you guys". He walked towards us. When he was right in front of us. He curtsy to us. "I am Dipper Pines. My family is the founders of this town. I am one half of the twins of tempathy. My grunkle Stan owns all the tourist attractions surruonding reverse falls. I will be turning seventeen this August with my twin sister". He lifted his head. On his forehead was a little dipper birthmark. How did I not notice it before? He smiled dropped when he noticed the journal.

"If I was you I would keep that hidden because there are very powerful people. Who will stop at nothing to get it". He stood straight. His warning was clear. "My sister has the second journal". 

"But didn y-". I tried to ask but Pacifica shoved me. "You are being rude Gideon. Come have dinner with us". Dipper smiled and giggled. 

We got back to the house. Deuce lectured us for running off without saying anything to him. He hugged Dipper when he noticed the boy. Father seemed please to have Dipper over for dinner. Later when Dipper ride arrived. He gave us his contact information to hang out later or if we need help. 

I went to my room. Read the the contents of journal. It warned me not to trust anyone. But I dont think thats true. Because I will always trust my clumsy cousin. And I will surely come to trust dipper. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pacifica POV  
I spent the whole day watching the dreamy robbie. His hair is black as ravan. His skin as white as snow. His lips as red as blood he was my personal snow white. I will be his princess that will awake him from his slumber. But gideon had to wake me from my fantasy. 

"Come on, bum. It's time for us to head for dippers show". Oh yea that was today. Me and Gideon got in Uncles car. And headed to the show. The tent of telepathy was on the outskirts of town. When we arrived. We had to get tickets first. Then we headed in. Gideon was criticizing every little detail. The LNG the show began. Dipper came from one side stage and a identical girl appeared from other side. She was a head taller then dipper. They stood on stage. The girl bowed to us and Dipper curtsy to us . 

"We are the twins of telepathy". The girl stood in a seductive pose and blew kiss to the audience "I am Mabel Pines". Dipprt stood straight and waved cutely to the audience. "I am Dipper Pines". 

They performed a magic hat trick. Then a chained dipper was submerged in a tank of water. He had free himself. For awhile he watch him struggle and banging on the glass. He was screaming for help. Then a poor smoke filled the tank. He appeared behind me. He was as wet and shaking. Before I could ask what was wrong. He had poofed back on stage. Right after that Mabel made the audience float in the air for a minute. Flying was so cool.

Then she tied dipper to chair his hand was tied to table. She cut her brothers hand off. It look so cool and amazing. Dipper was crying and whimpering. Omg he such a great actor. 

"That was so fake" gideon whined. I wish he stop complaining. Or drooling all over Mabel. Mabel reattach Dippers hand to his wrist. Again, this show is so amazing. Dipper was release from his confine. He was rubbing his wrist. "Did he just rub his wrist" gideon mumbled. I shushed him. A rectangle box appeared from behind the curtain. When dipper saw the box he turned pale. Mabel though looked like the cat who eat the canary.

"My dear audience I need a volunteer". Me and few others raised our hands. Dipper spotted me. He shook his head no. Well that was rude. I thought I was your friend, dipper. Mablel spotted me and pointed at me. "Pacifca come up on stage". Did dipper tell her, my name? I went got up on stage with them. Dipper was shaking. But I ignored him. Mabel warped her arm around me. 

"My dear, we are going to perform the sword box trick. Can you please get in the box for me, sweetie". God, she can call me sweetie any day of the week. Mable let me go and open the box for me. I got in. She shut the door. I couldn't hear a thing. Then I was being impaled by one sword at a time. My whole body was on fire. My vision was blurring. I was banging on the door. And screaming for help. One last stab I lost consciousness.

Gideon pov  
I watch as Mable impale the box with different swords. It was a trick. It was all fake. But watching dipper. Each stab cause Dipper to whine for Mabel to stop. Dipper was sobbing at this point. He looked like was going faint. Boy was he good. Or was he that good. I watch at the box leaked red substance. It looked like blood. At the sight of the red substance dipper fainted. The audience and Mabel went still. Mabel sighed, she opened the box to reveal a horrid image of a impaled Pacifica. I wanted to puke. I rushed up onto stage. I tripped over dippers unconscious body. Mabel started to laugh.

"It looks real, doesn't it cutie. But sadly it's not real" She winked. She closed the door. With a snapped of her fingers. The box glowed. She reopened door to reveal a shaking Paifica. I first I thought she was upset. Until she smirked and jumped out of the box "that felt so real. I really thought I really deid or something". Mable paid no attention to Pacifica. But she eyed me like I was her prey. It sent shivers down my spine.

The rest the show was canceled since dipper fainted. We didnt hear from him for a few days. Soon I got letter address to me from Mabel to meet with her. So I went without telling Pacifica. 

Mabel was in her studio in the tent. She was only wearing a robe. She spent the next two hours teasing me. She also was treating me like a man servant. "Come back later, my little piggie". I hated when other people comment about my weight but not Mabel. When got home. Dipper was over. He and Pacifica was listening to disco girl and doing their nails. 

"Where were you this whole time, gideon?" She asked. Both of them were starring at me to answer. I sighed "I was with Mabel this whole time". Dipper froze and was shaking. 

"You were with my sister, gideon". 

"Yes" I answered. "Why does it matter?" 

"Gideon, my sister is not good person. Dont spend anytime with her". What does he know? Mabel is fun and caring. He just being overprotective brother. 

"I will hang out with her if you like it or not, dipper!".I yelled at dipper. Dipper shaking harder and now was crying. Pacifica glared at me. She hugged the crying Dipper. 

"Apologies, Gideon!" She spat at me. She was rubbing dippers back. Now I was angry at both of them. 

"No! I won't apologize!" I screamed back at her. We started to scream at each. Dippers crying was getting worse. Deuce and dad barged in. "What is going on in here! I can hear the screaming from across the street in the shop!" Dad yelled over our screams. Then he noticed the crying dipper. "Who the hell made the town's precious prince cry!" I went quite. Pacifica told dad the whole story. Dad banned me from seeing Mabel. Why does everyone hate Mabel? She is wonderful girl. 

So i decided see her in sercret. Our first few date where in the forest. Which I pretended I didnt see any magical creatures. We also hanged out in her dressing room. Then our dates finally where out in public places. For example a fancy restaurant. The restaurant was amazing. Another example was a dance at a ball which led to boat ride with fireworks going off. The fireworks were in the shape of heart. "Gideon, will you be my little piggie forever?" Mabel asked shyly. "Yes, I like that Mabel".

Dad found out about dates from a newspaper article. Dad yelled at for going against his order. I yelled back at him. We argued for hour. Then dad grounded me to my room but I snucked out of the house and meet up with Mabel. But ignored my cousin and Dipper when they tried to talk to me. I got in fights with dad. Robbie and Deuce were just annoying. 

But as time went on. I realized my family and friends were right. Mabel got possessive and controling. She was easily jealous. She threaten me and anyone that got near us or when something went wrong on a date. 

I apologize to Pacifica and begged her to help me. So she come up with plan that she would break up with Mabel for him. She left that afternoon but never returned. We sreached for her for couple hours. Then dad called the cops. I called dipped instead. I apologize to him and told him everthing. He told to meet me at a empty storage house. When I arrived. Dipper was standing outside waiting for me with older man. 

"This soos. He is my family's lawyer and handyman". Okay why was he here? And why where we here? "We are here. Because Mabel took Pacifica here". What did he just say? "If you dont believe just look for yourself". Soos kicked the large doors open. Right front me was Mabel about to cut my floating cousin in half with a flying pair of gaint scissors. 

"Mabel let please let her go!" I cried. She surprise to see me. Soos walked past me "young miss. You must let this poor girl go". Mabel glared at him. "I will not! She took my pig from me!" Mabel her grip on her necklace tighted. Pacifica was making choking sounds. Her powers comes from the necklace. 

I stepped closer to her. 'Mabel if you let her go. I will be your little piggie again". I was now right in front of her. "I promise". Pacifica and the scissors fell to the ground. "I let her go. You keep your promise". I went to give her a hug instead I ripped the necklace from around her neck. And crushed the jewel. "Like hell I will be your pig again". I walked from her. Dipper was already helping Pacifica up. "Take her home, Gideon. Me and the big guy got this". I nodded at him.

A few days later   
The whole incident was swiped under the rug. Dad was furious but he didnt do anything about it. Robbie told us that happens alot with Mabel and her ex lovers. And to let it go. We had it better then the others. Dipper sent apology gift. I received a hat with pentagram on it. Pacifica received a llama stuff animal. Dad, deuce and Roobie received homemade cookies. We sent him thank you letters and inventing for dinner. 

Dippers pov  
She is anger. She trashed both our rooms. She beat me three times already. I stayed on my bed. Hoping she didnt to play tonight. But my dreams never came true. Mabel barged into my room. She yelling about Gideon belonged to only her. And that the others will get what they deserved. I was shaking. She crawled in bed with me. She already replace the old magic stone thanks to Will. 

Mabel used power of the stone. Force my body into laying position. She tied my thin wrist to the bed frame. She pulled my shorts off. She smirked and licked her lips. 

"Princess was a good girl today. She is wearing the lacie panties daddy got her". She flipped on his stomach. "But you recently been a bad girl. So you need to be punished". She smacked my ass once. "Princess you need to count to fifty for me". She smacked me eighty times since I lost count a few times. I was crying now. I hated when she was like this. I hated how she used my body. I hated how my sister got off fucking her own baby brother. I was shaking. She flipped me on my back. She pulled off my panties. 

She got out lotion from drawer by my bed. She poured some of the lotion on her fingers. She slipped one finger inside me and started to finger fuck my ass. Then she added a second. She spread both fingers inside me . She added another one. She was hitting my prostate over and over again. I was crying from pain and pleasure. I came hard. 

She growled at me and slapped me across the face. "Priness did daddy give you permission to cum?" I didnt answer. Tears were rolling down my cheeks. She smacked me again. "Answer me, whore". I whined, "I'm sorry daddy. You didnt give me permission. I'll be good girl for now on". Mabel smirked at that. She pulled out her fingers that were still in my ass. 

She got out of bed and went to my closet. She opened it. She pulled out a black box. She opened the box. She pulled put a strap on. She it put on. "Now my little princess. Daddy ready to have some fun". 


	3. Chapter 3

Gideon pov   
Me, Pacifica and dipper will be joining robbie and his friends tonight. Pacifica had begged Robbie to let them join. I was against the idea. But nothing every goes my way. 

A van that had picked us up when we first arrived pulled up in the drive way. A group of young alduts got out of the van. We walked over to them. Robbie introduce us to them. Their names were Lee, Nate, tembry and Wendy. We already knew Thompson. 

Pacifca hugged all of them, expect for wendy. She seemed to be glaring at Wendy. But wendy didnt seem to mind. A jetta pulled into the drive way behind the van. The passenger door opened. Dipper jumped out and slamed the door shut. The jetta pulled out of the drive way and left. Dipper was waving good bye until the car was out of view. Then he walked to our group.

Everyone's mouths were gaping. Not because of the jetta. But what dipper was wearing. He was wearing a pair of bootie shorts that didnt really cover his bootie. You probably could see his underwear if he bent over. He was a crop top that if he raised his arms would show his nipples. He also wearing thigh boots. My face burning. Pacifica no better. She had a bloody nose and grinning like a old pervert. 

Dipper pines what hell are you wearing?" Wendy shouted as she shoved me out of the way. I fell on my ass. She walked were the stood speechless dipper had stop and stood. She took of her leather and warped around the boy. "I cant believe Stan let you out of the house wearing that". She ranted for ten minutes about how dipper should cover himself. Since there are wovles who eat little boys like him. Dipper just sighed and looked away from her. Tembry went over and drag them both to the group. Wendy glared at all of us. 

"If any of you touch Dipper tonight. I will eat you alive" She threatened. Me and Pacifica gulped. As the alduts of the group just laughed. We all gathered into the van. We, the three teenagers sat in the back. Pacifica and dipper was giggling about boys. I was busy listening into the alduts conversations. Trying to figure out where we were going. We finally stopped somewhere. 

We all got out of the van. We were at a abandon dusk 2 dawn store. This was bad. We should not be here. It seemed like I wasn't only one who didnt agree to this. Dipper and Robbie looked petrified. Pacifica was excited. She climbed over the fence and ran to the store. The rest followed. Lee had to toss me and Robbie over the fence. And Wendy carried Dipper over the fence.

We all gathered in front of the store. I tried to pursue them out of the idea. But no one listen to me expect for the already scared chickens. Pacifica used her picklocking skills to open the door. We all walked in. Wendy used her flashlight to find the breaker. When she did find it. She turned on the power. 

"Dude, you can put princess down you know". Tembry called to Wendy. That woman was still carrying dipper. How she did everthing with one hand I wouldn't know. She set dipper down but warped her arms around him. She glared at me she saw me looking. I turned to find where Pacifica ran off too. She was eating some powder candy. She looked like she was on some sort of drug.

"How many did you have?" I asked. She giggled at me. And she couldn't pronounce eleven correct. I tried to take the candy from her but she hissed at me and bite me. I slowly back away from her. I found dipper by himself on a shelf. A climbed up on the shelf and sit by him. 

"What's up with your relationship with Wendy? Also where is she?" I asked, looking for the scary female. I didnt want her to appear and eat my face for sitting by Dipper. Dipper sighed and leaned his head on my shoulder. I stiffend at the touch. 

"She was babysitter when I was younger. Ever since then she always been overprotective. You met Mable. You know how she can be. Wendy knows how she is. Wendy also doesn't trust easily either. She thinks everyone is like Mabel expect for Robbie". Dipper pointed to a corner hidden by plain view. Wendy and Robbie were laughing at each other. "I think his perfect for her". I smiled I agree. Let's just hope Pacifica doesn't find out or she will go nuts. 

"Did you know somepeople deid here?" Dipper asked. I shooked my head no. He sighed " a few years back this place was opened and ran by a elder couple. They very kind to everyone. But sadly one day a group of young robbers broke in and shot the couple. They only stole hundred dollars before the cops arrived and arrest them". Fear ran down my spine by the tale. 

We watched as everyone else had fun. I wanted to join them but fear drove me to stay by dipper. Robbie left wendy and joined us. He told us the store was his grandparent before they were killed . Will he must have the worst friends. Since they took him to the place his grandparents deid at. We all watched everyone else. Wendy was also watching us. It was creepy. Lee soon called for us. We all joined him expect for Pacifica and thompson. Pacifica was in drug town and Thompson was playing dance pants revolution. 

Lee found a chalk outline of two people. The four other wanted to touch and mess with the outlines Robbie was pissed off and wanted to leave. And dipper was already crying and pulling on Wendy's shirt sleeve. Seeing dippers reaction. She was agreeing finally agreeing to leave. The other three didnt agree called us cowards and making fun of us. I had enough I laid down one of the outlines. "See, I feel stupid and disrespectful. Now can we leave". As I got up. 

The outline glowed and the power in the store started to flicker. We heard thompson scream. We rushed to him. But he was nowhere to be seen. Then Dipper pointed to the game screen. Thompson was stuck in the game being repeatly stab with arrows. It was gruesome to watch. Wendy grabbed dipper tried to ran out of the store. Only for doors to shut and lock us in. Lee was freaking out and yelling at the ghost. He dissappered, we search for him. Dipper and Wendy found him in a ceral box being eaten alive by the bird on the cover. 

Tembry was having metal break down. Posting about everthing that was happening . She disappered and found in the tv. Nate disappeared after threating the ghost. He was turned into a hot dog slowly being cooked alive. Wendy was holding dipper close to her chest. Me and robbie stood behind her. Everthing a started to float in the air. Pacifica appeared before us. She was possessed by the ghost. She pointed her finger at us.

"You shall die young trespassers!" A deep male voice came from Pacifica. I was petrified. Wendy pulled out a gun. Where was she hiding that. "Let the girl go or I'll shoot. I dont care if I kill the girl. The bullet in here will also take care of you". She disappeared. I was thankful for the fact thst Pacifica wouldnt be shot. Now we didnt have any protection. The things in the air started to try to fly at us. Robbie was hit by a shelf and was knocked out cold. I grabbed dipper and ran to find hiding spot. We found one in the bathroom before the soda machine smacked into us. 

"What are we going do?" I asked. We sat there as the door of the bathroom was hit over and over again by different object. What was that door made from? Dipper recounted the event of the night. Wait a minute? 

"Dipper did the robbers record the killings and robbing of the store owners?" I asked. Dipper nodded.

"That's how the cops arrived so quickly. They were live streaming the whole thing. Why does it matter?" I ignored his question. 

"Where the owners shot?" I asked. Dipper nodded his head. He was realizing what i was getting at. 

"But why would they take Thompson?" I asked I couldn't think of the reason. 

"He still broke in and used the equipment in the store" Dipper answered. Then I guess it's time to face some ghost. 

"Hey ghost I am coming out!" I yelled over the banging. "Dipper you stay here" the banging had stopped. Dipper holding onto me. But i shoved him off me and open the door. I walked out and shut the door behind me.

Pacifica appeared before me "you ready to die young one". 

"No I am not. I still only fourteen. I am sorry we broke into your store. I am sorry for disrespecting your chalk outlines and store. But does not give you the right harm my friends. The boy in the bathroom crying right now. Didnt want enter this place. He was carried into the store. He was begging to leave when Lee found the outline. Also the boy you hit with the shelf was your grandson". The ghost was horrified by the information dipper and robbie that released the flying objects and Pacifica. 

The lights came back on. The ghost appeared. The told the story how group of young broke in after closing. They were live streaming the whole thing. The robbers got violent towards the couple. They also verbal abusive towards the couple. The robbers threatened to shot the couple if they didnt give them the money. But couple refuse to give the robbers the cash. So the robbers shot them both. 

I understood their anger but taking out on others wasn't good thing. "Can you release us. I need to take my friends to hospital. Especially your grandson. He didnt want to be here, please". The ghost agreed. The couple disappeared as everthing went back to normal. Even injuries on my friends werent there anymore. 

I told them why the ghost attacked them. They called me a hero. For figuring out everthing and standing up to the ghost. They all apologies to robbie for what they did today. He forgive them. As they left Robbie swore he heard "we will always be proud of you and always love you sweetheart". 

Pacifica was sick on the way home. When we arrived. Pacifica got out first. Rushing into the house to get to the bathroom. I surprised by the fact wendy was already out of the van. She just pulled me out. Causing me to fall on my face. She helped dipper out the van. 

"When is your ride coming to get you?" Wendy asked dipper. Dipper shook his no.

"I am staying the night with Gideon and Pacifica" Wendy did not like that answer. She picked dipper up and put him back in the van. 

"I dont trust the brats. You are coming home with me". Dipper looked like was going retort. But Wendy sushed him with a peck on the lips. I turned crimson red. "Sugar you are going home with me were it's safe. And other reason my father and brothers missed you". Before I could retort at her comment and her kiss. Robbie popped up. 

"How your brothers act. I wouldnt bring a half dress dipper to the house". Wendy looked puzzled for bit. Before she retorted.

"Dad would beat them to half to death if they touched his pericous adopted daughter". Robbie just shrugged 

"But still do you really want to temp fate. Your dad might be hunting right now. And not be at home to protect dipper from your brother. Even if his at home. If he saw how dipper was dressed he would kill you for allowing him to walk around like that". Wendy mauled at his response before sighing. She lifted Dipper out of the van. Set him on the ground with me. She gave dipper peck on the forehead before getting passenger seat of the van and closing the door. The van pulled out of the drive way and left. I turned dipper.

"So why did she kiss you?" I asked innocently. He sighed, he was blushing.

"In Wendy family that's how they say hi or bye to others. Though its suppose to be on the forehead or the cheek. But ever since I was young she always gave me a peck on the lips. If I was going to be bad princess and retort back to her. She was my first prince charming" Dipper giggled. That was a weird response but I laughed with him. 

"Hey you goofballs. Let's watch movies and eat candy!" Pacifica yelled from livingroom window.

"I thought you were dieing in the bathroom from a drug overdose!" I yelled back.

"Not anymore. Now hurry up inside. Before i eat all the chocolates!" She yelled back. 

"Hey leave some for me!" Dipper yelled. He stood up and rushed inside. "Let's watch 'I am in love with a girl named you. Won't you be my boo?'!" Dipper yelled. I heard a yes.

Hell No. I am not watching that rom com again 


	4. Chapter 4

Pacifica POV 

Today the teenagers and young alduts of reverse falls are having a party. Its mine and dippers job to get everthing ready. Lucky for me. Robbie is helping also. But unlucky for me. His to buzy making goggliy eyes at Wendy. At least i have dipper. 

Me and dipper spent most the time putting up the decorations or spraying each other with the party streamers. 

"Hey one of you go upstairs and get the posters printed" Lee called to us. 

"Why dont you just post it on Twitter or Facebook? I asked innocently. Tembry agreeing with me. Already posting about it on her feed. Lee sighed at us.

"We still need poster to on walls of the shack. Also thanking dipper for convincing your uncle to let us use the mystery shack for a party". Dipper hummed, he grabbed my hands and dragged me up the stairs. He walked until got to a door and opened it up. We walked through.

"We have to be careful. The machine doesn't just copy paper. But can copy and clone living beings". He explained to me. 

"Wait, why haven't your uncle got rid of it?" I asked but I got strange look for my question.

"Do you want something like that out in the world for anyone to use?" Dipper asked. I guess that made sense. When I tell Gideon about this. His going regret not helping with the party or coming either.

Later that night   
We all returned after leaving to get ready ourselves. I was dress like i came from a raid party in the 80s. Dipper was dress in a skimpy black dress and matching shoes. His make up was to die for. He had on pine tree earrings that didnt match his outfit. but I loved them. He even gave me a pair for my very own. 

The party was packed. I helped and came to party to spend time with robbie . But he buzy waiting for Wendy outside. Then the lights went out. This be the announcement for the compition to find who is the best party goer. Which is duh me. The color turned on and shined on Soos. Who was the annocer and one of the judges of the compition.

"Are you ladies germs and binary pals ready to have a compition!" The crowd went wild. "The compition is who is the best party goer! Now come up to the plate to be a challenger!" Before I could walk up. I was knocked to the ground. When I looked up it was Mabel. She walked up onto the stage. And took the microphone from Soos.

"Hello my slaves, today I will be crown queen of the party because there is no one will challenge me!" She announced two girl appeared behind her. One looked like she was a pro wrestler and other looked like a head girl. "My ladies, Grenda and Candy will make sure of it".

Two girls helped me up. I smiled at them. And mumbled a thank you. I raised my hand. "I challenge Mable pines to the compition". The two girls looked afraid. Dont worry I beat her once. I can beat her a second time. The other party goers all gasped. Mabel growled into the microphone.

"Does Mrs 80s really think she is goin defeat me. With what help! Your not talking about miss cry alot and miss I cant do a thing without being told too". Mabel sneered at the two girls near me. Mabel's two friends and the crowd laughed expect for dipper, robbie and his friends. The two girls were shaking. I hated who mocked others. 

"Yea so what miss little psycho. At least they dont harm others when their boyfriends dump them!" I sneered at Mabel. The crowd all gasp at my comment. Dipper was snickering. Mabel look like she was going roast me alive. But I didnt care. 

"Okay ladies calm down. Especially you, young mistress" soos called us out. "Now do we have more challengers!" No one else came up to plate maybe because of the scary blue arua surrounded Mabel. "Okay, our two challengers our the young mistress Mabel Pine and Pacifica Northwest. The compition will start in a hour!" 

Mabel left the stage. She came to me. She slapped me across the face. "Next time little llama you do something like that again. I will slit your throat right in front of everyone". She whispered then she slither pass me. The two girls from earlier. Were thanking me for standing up for them. They also told me there names. One was tiffany and the other one was Aubry. I smiled at both girls. Then dipper came over and started ranting at me for almost getting myself killed. I laughed at his little speech. Then I watch as Wendy appeared behind Dipper. She put her leather jacket on his shoulder. 

Wendy now was giving dipper a speech about his clothing again. Their relationship was weird. Then wendy grabbed me by the shoulder and commanded me to protect dipper from the preverts at the party. While she hangs out with Robbie. Then she walked after she kiss dipper on the forehead. I won't be able to compete of I have to watch dipper the whole time. I also want to hang out with Robbie. What am i suppose to do? Then it ding to me the copier. I rush pass the two girls and Dipper. They were already friends. So they were to buzy catching up to pay attention to me.

When I got to the copier. I copy myself. The clone came out perfectly. I talk to it for bit. It came with a plane it would watch dipper as I compete. But then, what about Robbie? Then the clone reasoned a another clone. That clone would tear Wendy away from Robbie. But then the clone worry of being caught and harmed by Wendy. Then we made another clone. But if these two clones were keeping Wendy distracted, who would keep Robbie enertained. So we made another clone. It was decided that this clone would compete for me. And I would go swoon Robbie.

The plan was set. Clone 2 and 3 want and stole Wendy's dads truck. So she had chase them down to get it back. Clone 1 was doing her job of watching dipper. She also was hanging out with Tiffany and Aubrey. The last clone was doing her best competing against Mabel. 

I want sreaching for my prince. I found him waiting for the bathroom. I made small jokes with him. He told me about how his parents were morticians. But they were also the most happy going crazy people you would ever meet. I told him how my parents went into debt when I was young. It thanks to Uncle bud and my aunt that my parents able to get back on their feet. He pat me on the back. Then he made comment I wish he didnt.

"So how are you talking to me? And also being over there having a dance off against Miss little Psycho". Giving me a knowing look. "Also I think I see another look alike by dipper. Who I can say looks like his suspicious about this too. Also the two girl spotted stealing Manly Dan's truck looked remarkably like you". He was grinning ear to ear. I felt ashamed. 

"I used the copier in the office to make clones of myself". I whisper to him. Robbie was laughing his head off. He calmed down.

"Oh god it's been a long time since someone made clones of themselves. It never turns out good". 

"What do you mean?" He looked at me scandalous and laughed some more. He finally calmed down again.

"Those clones always betray the original. Have you watch a movie with clones. Didnt dipper tell you. I guess he only told you what it did. And cant get in the wrong hand kinda stuff. Am I right or am I right". I sighed sighed and agreed. We went to find dipper. Dipper spotted us. He glared at me. Tiffany and Aubrey already freaked out seeing two of me. Were now lost it. I explained what was happening. I didnt say anything about the Robbie part. Dipper sighed and shook his head. 

"At least better then the time Mabel made clones of herself. And harrassed all girls in town who looked at her boyfriend at the time". Robbie was agreeing with Dipper's statement. "We have to catch all the clones and melt them before they atteck Pacfica. Clone 1 had been gone this entire time getting drink returned right then. She dropped the drinks and glared at us. 

"I was going wait until the compition was over but I guess I have to deal with you now". She went to jump on me. But Wendy appeared and dumped soda on the clone. The clone melted away. She sneered at me.

"You little brat. You are so going pay for this". Lee and Nate appeared with the other two clones. "If werent for tembry sending photos of the clones of you. I would still be chasing these two. I sent nate and Lee my location after I caught up with the truck". I didnt ask how I young woman caught up to speeding tuck. I really didnt want to know. Wendy poured soda on the other two clones. "Your lucky god damn it. Only the wicked can keep control of these vile things. Other people turn into mince meat". She walked pass us and through the crowd. She got up on stage and walk behind the last clone who was singing "Dont stop un-believing". Wendy poured the soda on the clone and it melted away. The crowd gasped.

"She was using a clone this whole time!" Mabel screeched, she climbed up on stage. The blue arua surrounded everyone. "That pathetic girl cheated. That means I am the winner by default, correct". Soos nodded at Mabel but he was giving her warning look. The aura surrounded the crowd dissappered. Mabel took the trophy. She turned to the crowd. "After party on my families personal yacht!" The crowd cheered. The crowd rushed out while carrying Mabel and her lackeys. I apologize for ruining the party. Lee just laughed. He says the party usually leaves to joins Mabels after parties. The rest group agreed. 

" Does anyone want to have a sleep over here?" Dipper asked shyly. "Because I dont want go home and then a upset Mabel shows up drunk. She is never a good drunk to be around". Everyone agreed, but first they had get their stuff from their homes. Tiffany and Aubrey asked if they could join. Dipper said everyone that included them. The two girls squealed. I went home and dragged Gideon back with me. Gideon told us about how he meant minotaurs. They were all about toxic masculinity. He didnt stay with them for very long. He wished he went to party or test out the clones instead.

We played games. We told stories. Dipper told us about a boy with blue hair and eyes. How the boy was shy and cry baby. But he loved that boy. But he cant be with that boy. I wanted ask why. But Wendy shook her head no. She cuddled the crying dipper. Later we played more games. Then we went to sleep. 

The next   
Dippers pov  
After cleaning up I went home. Mabel was not happy. She used her powers to tie me up and shove the biggest dildo we have up my ass. She didnt even prep me first. I cried in pain. Then she left me in her room alone with the toy up my ass. The dildo would go off and on through out the day. I was crying I came a few times. At least she didnt put a cock ring on my dick. She finally came back.

"Now baby girl, this was punishment but it seemed like you enjoyed it instead". I nodded my head no. She spanked me hard. "Yes you did, my little whore. You came all over yourself". She spanked me again. "This punishment is for hanging out with that llama and her friends". She bent down and shoved four fingers in with the toy. She bite the back of my neck. I screamed in pain.

"This also punishing you for dressing like a slut. And parading around for all to see. You are slut, only for me to see". She twisted her fingers. Causing the toy to move and hit my prostate. I screeched from the pressure. God how much of slut must I be to able take four fingers and a dildo at the same time. "I will kill anyone that tries take you from me princess. Because you belong to daddy. And only daddy". She took her finger out and then the toy. She lined up the strap on to my hole and shoved it in.

"Say it little whore. Who you belong to". She kept slamming my prostate hard on each time. Her pace was fast and rough. I was pulling on the binds that held me down. I was screaming until couldn't scream no more. "Say it, Princess. Say you belong to daddy". I few more thrust to my prostate. I cave to her desires. 

"I belong to you daddy. Please daddy make me cum. Please daddy I been a good girl. Please daddy I only belong to you" I cried. It hurt to speak. I might not be able to talk for next few days. She slamed into me much more roughly. She bite all over my body. Especially my neck and nipples. Then she whispered something that made me cry.

"Princess I am gonna fuck so hard that you get pregnant with daddies babies. I will have Will give us new organs. Turns us into Alpha and Omegas. So you can have my baby. My sweet little hoe. Prove to me, you belong to me and get pregnant". One more hard thrust I came. I fainted from my fear and exhaustion.


	5. Chapter 5

Gideon POV.  
The best few days we been buzy. When we went golfing. We meet lilliputians. These creature where having a war during our game. We had save dipper from gnomes who wanted to make him their bride. At one his uncle's attractions we had fend against spider women. I brought back the dead. Pacifica still anger at me for that. Save a mermaid from Mabels warth after he rejected her and then tried to get with Pacifica. She was going cut and fry him up for dinner. 

Also our latest adventure. Pacifica bought a used game. The game was called romance academy 7. You had play to gain the affection of GIFfany. Pacifica fell in love with the game and wouldnt do anything other then play the game. 

Then things got werid the character could leave the game and follow us everywhere. She got jealous if Pacifica talk to anyone other then her. She soon got violent when Pacifica tried to get rid of the game. She tried to kill us with bolwing balls at the bowling rink. It was thanks to Soos. Who burnt the disc the game character came from with his lighter. He only saved because dipper was with us. He told us if we put dipper danger again. We be swimming with the fishes. 

Today Dad is taking us fishing. I hate fishing. The only good thing about this is fact there suppose be sea monster in the lake. Dad kept telling us stories about the lake. Dad was excited to spend time with us. Same here too dad. But not fishing. After telling how a young man drowned in the lake. Dad started singing a shanty. Pacifica was singing along. Kill me with a spoon. Where is dipper when you need him. Oh yeah he and his family went outside town for a week. Well shit luck for me. 

After the shanty was over. Dad kept making dad jokes. The jokes were all horrible my opinion. But Pacifica was laughing her head off. Then something in corner of my eye caught my attention. It was probably nothing. Then we heard screams. Dad rowed the boat to the directions of the screams. The other boaters stayed in their spots to afaird to follow. 

When we arrived to the source of the sound. All we saw was wreckage of a boat and a small family. The family was staying above the water on a peice of wreckage. Dad help them onto boat. We took to the docks. Dad got off with them and took them to the boat house. When he came back. He looked pale.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked. Pacfica was worried also for dad.

"Thise people told the head. The sea moster atteck them. But that cant be true since just a legend in these parts. For people like them" dad pointing to tourist "to be fool by people like Stablnly pines". Dad told us. We went back to fishing. Ever so often. We would hear a scream and a family boat was attecked. Each family would tell the same story of being attecked by the lake monster. Dad still didnt believe any of it. 

Pacifica at least was getting worried. Deuce appeared on his boat.

"You guys better get off the lake". He told us. We looked at him strangly. He sighed "they are closing lake for the day. To many boat have been wrecked today. You guys are the only one still in the lake, expect for me". As he said that I saw a gaint black shadow head in our derection.

"Everyone on Deuce ship now". I jump up and grabbed dad and Pacfica. When I got us on the ship with help of Deuce. He started the ship and headed in opposite directions. He had saw what I saw. 

"What's going on coz/son?" Dad and Pacifica asked unison. Both startled and worried. I pointed behind them. 

"You dont see that!" I shouted at them. They turned around. The shadow was catching up and now you can see a head and neck sticking out of the water. Both of them were petrified.

"Deuce can you go little faster" I shouted at him.

"No I can not. This how fast it can go" he shouted back. We are on the other side of lake. No where close to shore. The small island in the lake. We already pass. I dont think it would be any help anyways. I turn to dad. This was his childhood home. He might know a secret place right. 

"Dad is there a place we could get away from that?" I asked and pointing at the creature. Dad thought for a bit. Pacfica was throwing her shoes at the creature. But she missed both times. Then she threw a barrels at the creature. This time making contact. Go girl, that is my coz. She kept throwing more barrels at it. Dad smacked his face and pointed to the waterfall.

"There is a cave behind the waterfall". Dad stated to us. Deuce nodded and drove us towards and through the waterfall. We crushed into something. In the process destroying the boat but no one was injured. We rushed to a cliff in the cave when the monster entered. The monster got stocked and couldn't get loose. Trying to get loose it parts of the cave causing rocks to cave in one the creature. I noticed how it acted like a machine being destroyed instead of a animal. I told dad this interformation. He went to check. A few moments later.

"For god sake, Ford. Why hell did you do this for". We hurried down and followed dad's vocie. We found him looking down in hole in the machine. Inside was a old man with glasses on. The man was the twin brother of Stanley. Why wasn't he with his family? He told us how he was lonely and his family left without him so he decided to take his anger on families at the lake. Now I see where Mabel get it's from. 

A week later   
The pine family returned. Stanley went around paying for damages his brother had caused. Even went bought us new boats as a apology gift. Dipper explained the trip was for business. Him and mabel only went since they had show in the same town. Ford and Stanley never got along. They use to as kids but something happened a few years back that caused a rift in their relationship. Dipper didnt know the cause or he was just refusing to tell us. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pacifica POV 

We had to defeat dinosaurs who were release from the tree sap. A candy moster that hated anyone who mistreated Halloween and threw away old candy. We had save a boy band from Mabels clutches. She was creating and killing members when they didnt perform well for her. Or they failed at giving her affection. That girl is not right in the mind.

Also we had to save a boy from Mabel when he broke off with her because his hand puppets were better lay then she was. She tried to have his own puppets toture and kill him. Like you would see in goosebumps or childs play. Then we uncovered that pine family werent the founders but the 8 and half president named Quentin timberly. He made me part of Congress. Cool I am now the boss. 

Dipper had to save us from Mabel. When she had shrinked us. She trapped us in bottles. She slowly filling mine with water. She was making Gideon watch. As she tease him. She also take Gideon out of his bottle just to sexually mess with him. She just a molester. For god sake, he is only fourteen. Yea she might be sixteen but that doesn't make it any more right. 

When my bottle was almost full and I couldn't stay above. Dipper and wendy barged in. Wendy took Mabel down. And dipper freed us. Again we couldn't lay hand against Mabel. A hate the law that protects people like Mabel. 

Now the Pines family was having county fair for the town. It had it's normal rides and games. I spent day trying to get robbies attention but nothing worked even when I tried to win at tossing the balls at the bottles. All I did was give him a black eye. And Wendy swooped in and gave him ice to put on the eye. She for some reason was just carrying around cuo of ice. 

To cheer myself up. I tried to win a pig but Mabel beat me to it. But at least I got to win a chicken. I went to meet up with dipper and Gideon. The boys were watching as Lee get dunk into water when nate hit the target. I kinda think that nate and lee makes a cute couple. Or is that just me. Me and the boys went to ride some rides. Then Gideon got sick. We had to take him to portal potty. 

Awhile waiting for him. Me and my chicken bumped into a strange man. He dropped his measuring tape. I picked it up to give back to him. But only grabbed the tape part. I panicked when tape started to flash. I grabbed the bottom and let go of the tape. Then a flashing light blinded me. When I blinked I was back when Lee was dunked by nate. I went to talk to the boys. 

When they didnt remember riding the rides or Gideon getting sick. I realized the measuring tape took me back in time. So I decided I would keep going back in time until Robbie went on a date with me or rode the love boat with me. 

So that's what I did. But same thing kept happening. I injure Robbie in different ways. Go get my chicken. Then went to the boys. Wait a second. I dragged Robbie to the farmer. Won my chicken and then won the game for robbie. Win win solution. I got to ride the love boat with Robbie.

But then I realized Mabel didnt win her pig. Nate didnt dunk Lee. Wendy was hurt and depressed. Did I do a bad thing? No I didnt. Dipper and Gideon came over to us. They told us how nate was going confess lee if nate was able dunk lee. Now nate doesn't think their might to be. Did I keep my ship from sailing? Robbie left to cheer up his friend. Then dipper asked a question.

"Why isn't Robbie with Wendy? Didnt they start dating when she saved u guys from Mabel last time?" Wait Robbie is taken? Look on Gideon might he knew. That explains why Wendy looked depressed. I felt tears run down my cheeks. The chicken rubbed its head on my leg. 

"What's wrong Pacifica?" The two concern boys asked. I told them everything that I had done. Both of them were upset with me. I handed the measuring tape to Gideon but he dropped it. The machine sparked and flashed. We were sent to Mesozoic Era. We almost got eatten by a tyrannosaures rex again. In the panic Dipper dropped his hair clip. Then the machine sparked and flashed. Then we were sent to the organ trail. We were freezing and watched as men and women eat other humans. I puked losing my tongue ring in the process. The machine sparked and flashed repeatedly. 

Quickly we saw parts of our summer. Each time we lost something in that one minute time frame. When it stopped we were in front of a cabin. It was freezing dipper knocked on the door. Maybe is it because the cabin looks like the mystery shack. But when door open. We got glimpse of Ford the machine flashed and sparked. We where back to when I harmed Robbie. I turned to him apologies for hurting him and Wendy came over putting ice on his eye.

"You are good girlfriend Wendy". She was surprised and thanked me. Then she and Robbie left to take care of his eye. I dragged my boys to go get my chicken. This time I named it clucks. Then the man that the broken machine belong to appeared. He introduced himself to us.

"I am Blendin Blenjamin Blandin. Do you know what you have caused? Do you know how much trouble I am in? Where is measuring tape?" He screamed in our faces. Gideon handed the machine to him. "What have you done to it?" He was shaking the broken machine. It must have used up its energy when it zapped us across time. Then a green vortex open up. Two men came out of it. They had their guns pointed at Blendin.

"You are under arrest Blendin. You disturb the time frame. Repeatly jumping through time and missing in one time frame repeatly". Blendin tried to explain it wasn't him but us. But they didnt believe him. "You also broke your time machine". He again tried explain it was us not him. But again they didnt believe. We could said something but I guess we all three thought for the best to stay quiet. "You'll fix the time anomalies and then spend the rest of your life in the Infinetentiary". They handcuffed him and dragged him into the green vortex. He was cursing and vowing to get revenge.

We spent the rest of the day riding rides. Gideon getting sick. Winning prizes mostly because of dipper flaunting his beauty and wealth to the men. Same how we got free snacks. I saw a post on my Twitter from tembry it was picture of Lee and nate making out. Soon we meet up with ambry and tiffany. They joined us for more rides, fair snacks and games. Then we all five went back to Uncle Buds house to have a sleep over. Bud loved clucks. He said that when went back home he would take care of care until we returned. 


	7. Chapter 7

Gideon POV   
Blendin came back for revenge. He had challenge us three to globnar. We tried to escape by stealing a time machine. But soon we were caught. And taken to the arena. 

The games began. Each game we had to work tougher to beat him. If he won the game. He would use his time wish to erase our existence. 

The first game was car racing. We had lost that one. Each of the games. Were drangous and inthrilling. Dipper almost lost his head in one round. A shark almost ate Pacifica. I almost got torn to shards. Blendin tried to ran us over with a clock.

One of the rounds involved spears. Blendin almost got me in the chest. He did knock dipper down but Pacifica saved him. Then the next round we won but dipper broke his arm. As the games progressed we kept getting more broken bones. Dipper was impaled by a pole in the side. The fact he still alive suprise me. Also Pacifica looks like she taken to many hits to the head. She cant even walk straight.

As time went on we were tied with Blendin. The last round was laser tag. Dipper was out of the games from blood loss. We had hurry or he was a goner. Me and Pacifica each took a gun. But Pacifica was to out of it to shoot. So she had to disqualify too. Will I guess it's just me. The game was tough. I learned from the beginning not to get hit. Because the guns were not toys but real laser guns.

Blendin almost got me in the head or the chest. I almost him a few times too. Pacifica was distracting me with her insane cheers. She also crying for me to hurry for dippers sake or whining because of her head injuries. 

"Stop distracting me Pacifica!" I yelled back at her. I gave up my position to Blendin. I was hiding behind a wall. He shot me aiming for the head but only getting my ear. Oh shit that hurts. I put my hand to were my ear use to be.

"Watch out Gideon!" Pacifica warned me but it was to late. Blendin kicked me in the back. I fell onto my face. Ouch that hurts. I thinks broke my nose. He kicked my side sending me onto my back. He pointed the laser gun to my head. He smirked and was about pull the trigger but he had stop. A shadow appeared behind him and sent him flying. The shadow revealed to be a blue triangle. He turned to the time baby. The leader of the future. The triangle bowed to the baby. Then it spoke.

"My dear lord let me compete. One of these kids is my master lover. She would really hate if he were to die. And would not be good for you. If you made her anger". The time baby nodded at the triangle.

"You can do what you want Will Cipher". The time baby spoke. The triangle bowed to the baby. A laser gun appeared in his hands. Blendin who was knocked out until now. He was furious over the fact time baby allowed this thing to compete. But before could retort his opinion. Will shot a laser at his leg. He fell to the ground. Holding his shot leg. Will didnt stop he kept shooting at Blendin until he was nothing but dust. 

I wanted to puke from what I saw. Ip wasn't the only wanted to puke. Pacifica was gagging up our breakfast. We heard clapping and cheers. We looked up the audience seemed please by what had happen. Time baby was just smiling. 

"The kids and will Cipher have won the globnar. They have won the rights to a time wish. And chose what is done to their competitor!" The time baby spoke. But wasn't Blendin was shot until he was nothing but dust. A flash light appeared in the time babies hand. "But as seeing that their competitor is no more. What is your wish childern?". 

Before I could speak. Pacifica had spoken up. "Just please let us go and heal our wounds. My friend is barley holding on". That's when I realized dipper was looking like dead man walking. The time baby nodded. A bright develop us. When the light disappered. We were back at the shack. Where we were suppose to help wendy with the artifact. That Stan had brought back from Cuba. Our wounds have been healed. In each of our hands was a metals. A voice was heard in our heads.

"These metals is your award for defeating Blendin and not showing mercy to an enemy that willing to kill childern". The voice was gone. The blue triangle clenched the metal in his hands. He was crying. Dipper looked ashamed. Before dipper could say a thing. The triangle dissappered. I was going question how dipper knew the demon. But Wendy interrupted me.

"Hurry up you guys. I dont have all day". We rushed to help Wendy. Later we had dinner at our place. Wendy had left to have a date with Robbie. Dipper told us everthing about the triangle. When he and mabel were ten. They used a incantation in journal 2 to bring forth a demon. The demon was will. Dipper said he is a kind demon. But Mabel used that kindness to enslave Will to her side. Pacifica cried for the demon. I was anger at dipper kept this from me. But knowing Mabel I can understand why he didnt tell me. But was the lover demon was talking about? It must have to be me. Because Mabel hates Pacifica guts. And dipper is her younger twin brother. 

Dipper had to leave. He said he needed to check on will. We both hugged him good bye and to see him tomorrow. 

Dipper pov

When got home. Mabel was anger. She was taking her anger out on Will. She was whipping with a whipping stick. He chained to the wall. His screams filled the our half of the mansion. Even if it was loud enough for grunkle to hear. It wouldnt matter he wasn't even at home. He went to Greece to collect Hade's helmet. That was discovered last week. 

I rushed to Mabel. Grabbing the whip from her hands. I was crying. She turned her head to me. She was furious.

"Please mabel dont hurt him. He saves me today. It was my flaut I got hurt. Please punish me not him". I was shaking. Mabel anger soften. I let go of the whip. I had to say it the way she like it. I warped my arms around her neck. "Please daddy punish me. Not the slave. Princess has been a bad little girl. She needs her daddy to punish her. She needs her daddy to fuck out her brains. Please daddy I need you to fill me with your cock". 

Mabel dropped the whip to the ground. She was smirking "baby girl I guess I leave this trash to be. If I can punish my bitch. Who thought he could die by someone else". She warp her around my small waist. And leaned into my ear. "Let's give this trash a show of how princess is a bitch in heat for daddies cock. 

The rest night was spent being fucked by Mabels strap on. As she also choke and beat me in front of the one I love. 


	8. Chapter 8

Pacifica POV

A few days ago. Gideon figured out by accident that if you took a black light to the journal it will reveal secret passages. One of these revealed a secret bunker under the tree we found the journal in. 

Today we decided to investigate the bunker. Wendy and Robbie was joining us. We got to the tree. We found that the ledge to reveal the passage. Was high up and no way to get to it. Wendy used her climbing skills and a axe to pull on the lever. I dont know where she hid that axe at and I dont want to know. The passage was stairs that led to the bunker. The bunker only had typical rations for emergency. Nothing interesting.

Gideon soon found a hallway behind a poster of a naked lady. The lady looked almost like a younger version of Tate mcgucket mother. When she was a porn actress. Maybe it really a poster of her. I heard she fell into worse films and drugs when her huesband went missing. We slipped pass the poster into the hallway. 

The hallway was filled with booby traps. Heh boobies, I like boobies. Not now myself. We almost got burnt alive. Almost by spears that poke from the ground. Stabbed by daggers that came from the walls. Almost drugged by poison gas. Who the hell built this bunker. They must be a sadist. The last trap was a room that was going crush us if we didnt push the right titles and in the right order. Dipper figured it out. He stated some of the titles looked like the symbols on Fords back. 

We entered the observation room. The room was trashed. The video on the TV revealed a worm like creature was trapped in a cubicle. It escape but the video didnt show how it was able to escape. The worm creature destroyed everthing in the room. Then it broke down the door. Escaping from the room. Does that mean the creature is someone where in the bunker with us? Or did it escape to the outside of the bunker?

To check it out Wendy decided to split up. She would by herself. Dipper and me tougher. Robbie and Gideon tougher. Great plan Wendy it's not like we are in a real life horror movie. 

Me and dipper went down until we got to the room the creature was original in. We almost lost our heads. When a axe came flying towards us. If that was Wendy trying to scare us. I am going kill her. In the room was like in the video expect for the empty cans of beans. The dust and comb webs that covered everthing. 

Dipper found documents on the floor. The documents were yellow and sticky. Some of the documents were torn to far to able to be read. The documents stated the experiment and creation of the worm. The experiment were inhuman. Me and dipper were crying from how this creature was treated. The document stated that the creature could shape shift. Then something poked us on the shoulder. We jumped up and turned around. Wendy was laughing her head off. 

"What got you adorable chickens freighted" she kissed us both on the cheeks. But we both step back. She looked us strange.

"Prove to us that you are the real Wendy. Because the creature we are looking for can shape shift" I stated to her. She nodded to us. She did a zip and disposable key gesture. Dipper rush to Wendy and gave her a kiss on the lips for a second. She hugged him around the waist. He hugged her around the neck. "See it's the real me". I got to say this but their relationship is just weird. She turn to me. "Tell me about this thing". We told her everthing. "We need find Gideon and Robbie now". 

We went sreaching for those two. We found them a older man. Robbie looked worried. And Gideon was stuck in his fanboy moment. What's going on? Who is this man? Gideon answered my questions before I could ask them out loud. 

"This is the author of the journals" Gideon squealed. He was jumping around the older man. Robbie came over to us. And mumbled to us.

"I dont think that man is the author. He won't answer any of Gideon question about the journal. Or he won't state why he let the monster go free. Or why his been hiding here all this time". With this interformation. We couldn't help but agree with him. He also looked familiar. I whisper to other three.

"For now let's pretend we are falling for his ruse. Until figure out who he is. But I am pretty sure his, our monster". We told Robbie what we found about the monster. He also agrees with my theory that the man is the monster we are looking for. We let the man led us back to the room we found the documents in. He telling about his research on the creature that was trapped here. He make it seem that freed and it went on repage. Gideon was agreeing with the man. But the rest didnt believe him. The man was looking for something. 

"I hid my journals. I dont remember were I hid them". That is so suspicious. I get that you are pretending to be a old man. But a old man that took time to hide the journals the way he did. Would not forget were he hid them. But I guess Gideon didnt think about that because he pulled out Journal 3. No Gideon dont .

"I have one of the journals". Before any of us get the journal the old man snatch it from Gideons grasp. He started to laugh. 

"Thank you young man". The old man was slowly turning into it's true form. "Thank you very much". Shock and fear showed on Gideons face. "But even though you gave this to me. You still have to die". Before the monster could take swap at my baby cousin. Robbie ran in front of him and took the blow. He was sent flying. He smacked into wall. Laid on the ground. You could see the trail blood from where he bashed his head open against the wall. Wendy pulled out her axe charged at the creature. She pushed Gideon out of the way from another atteck by the creature. Blocking the atteck with her axe. 

"Take Robbie and get out of here". Me and Dipper grabbed robbies unconscious body. Gideon followed behind. As we rushed out of the room. We kept running. Trying to avoid from shaking Robbie to much. And stepping on Bobby traps. Heh boobies, no not this again brain. We heard running behind us it was Wendy holding the journal. She covered in blood. 

We got close to the exist. I stop and turned to Wendy. Letting go of Robbie. Causing him and dipper to fall to the ground on their faces. I heard dipper whimper. Gideon was giving me strange looks.

"Prove to us you are the real Wendy. Give us a sign". Both the boys understood. We cant be sure this is real Wendy. We might end up letting that monster out in the world. 

Wendy just smiled and wink at us. So you are the monster. I grabbed the lead pipe on the bench in the bunker. And smack the fake Wendy in the head. The monster deformed and spit up blood. It started to laugh. Took a step close to me. And snatched the pipe out of my hands. I took a step back. The monster threw the journal behind him. He went to swing the pipe above my head. Then i watch as something came flying above him. And sliced him in half. 

Behind him was Wendy. She kept chopping at the creature until he was nothing but tiny bits. She then pulled out a lighter from her pocket and then lit the sucker. She let it go. Setting the reforming creature to flames. Her axe dissappered from her left hand. Wendy picked up a laptop and the journal. "Let's get out of here". We ran out of the bunker. Wendy climbed up and locked the bunker back up. 

Wendy handed the laptop and journal to Gideon. She took Robbie from me and Dipper. And put him over her shoulder. "I found that in a locker in another room. I hid it on me where I keep my axe". I want to know were she keeps it but i still dont want know. "But is slipped out when that monster me in the shoulder". That's when a notice the blood stain on her clothes. "Now I am taking him to Soos and getting him patched up". Then she just vanished. 

What the hell! She just vanish right front of us. Gideon was jaw open suprise. But dipper was not surpire. You know what I dont care. When Gideon went to ask dipper about what had happened. I shushed him. I said I dont care. He should not care either. Dipper just sighed and went to explain. And I shushed him too. Dont they get it. I dont care. The people in this town are the supernatural. You cant explain in any other way. Let's change the subject.

"What's up with the journal". We sat down on the grass. Gideon set the laptop in front of us all. And open it up. Underneath the screen was a tag with the name sixer on it. What does that mean? Someone whistle behind us. We turned around. There stood Will Cipher. 

"Looks like you found your uncle's computer my little pine tree". What do you mean the laptop belongs to dippers uncle? Does that mean dippers uncle is the author of the journals? But before we could ask will dissappered. We sat there for a bit. Then Gideon decided to turn on the laptop. When on it revealed we needed a password. We tried many methods but nothing worked. It was getting dark. We decided to go home. We also invited ambry and tiffany over to have a sleepover 


	9. Chapter 9

Gideon P.O.V  
We arrived at a old shack. It was once a beautiful place. But now, it is worn from age. It was surprising. A man from the Pine family would live here.

Dipper explained to us. That the man does live in the mansion. But a few years ago he lost his mind. A time before dipper and Mabel were born. The man spends his days here. It is his safe heaven. I cant the blame the man. If my neice was horried. I spend my days away from family. 

We were at the door. Dipper knocked three times and then ringed the bell. We could hears stomping and crashing sounds from inside. The door swung open open. Stanford was puzzled to see us. Dipper got between us and him. He leaned close to the man. Stanford bend down to be face level with dipper. Dipper leaned in and whispered into his ear. I couldn't hear what he said. Soon both pulled away from each other. 

"Come in, please" Stanford said. He backed away to let us in. The inside was just as bad as the outside. Trash and mold covered the floor. Your could see failed project stcratted across the room. 

Pacifica and Wendy didnt seem to mind the mess. But Robbie went about cleaning up. Dipper pulled out the computer and handed it to his uncle. 

"Grunkle ford, will told me this belong to you. Do you remember this computer? Have you ever been in a sercet bunker?" Dipper asked his uncle. The man just looked puzzeld by the computer. He set the computer and on a greasy table. So I decided to pull out the jornal. I know dipper warned me. But I must try something. 

Ford took the jornal from me. He looked it over. He opend it up and flipped through the pages. He stopped and dropped the jornal. Fear was in his eyes. He was shaking. He mumbling something I couldnt understand. Dipper tried get close his uncle. But Wendy stopped him. Ford started to pull his hair. He started to scream. We had to cover our ears. He soon calmed and picked the jornal back up. He flipped a few pages. Then shoved the jornal into my arms. And pointed to the page. 

The page was about "the blind eye". The author believed them to be a cult. But he wasnt sure. "Do you know them" I asked. Ford nodded yes. I let out a gasp. "What are they?" I asked. He mumbled and sighed. 

"They follow me. They watch me. Not just me but everyone. They know that you know. I see them often. My brother thinks I am crazy. I am crazy but not about them". He answered and he sat down on a old broken chair. "Thanks to them I lost my mind and parts of memory". We were surprised by his interformation.

"Do you know how can we find them?" I asked but he nodded no. "Then that's means we just need find them". He was shaking his head no. But everyone agreed with me. If we got back his memories. We can find out who the author was. Few minutes later, dipper convince his uncle. 

We went searching for clues. The clues lead us to the muesum. Inside the muesum was sercet room. There we found the members of the blind eye. They had lazy suzan teid up. She was frightened. Dipper and Pacifica went to save her. But we stopped them. We watched as the cult leader pulled a memory gun. That gun is in the jornal. Why do they have that gun?

The cult leader pointed the gun at Lazy Suzan. And pulled the trigger. We had cover our mouths to keep from screaming. Lazy Susan head dropped forward. "Take her back to her restaurant". The leader spoke. "Her memories of the draves was erased". Two members unteid her and carried her off. The cult leader took out the memory canister. He sent it through a pipe lining. I looked at Pacifica and Dipper.

"Follow where it ends. We might find his memories". Dipper and Pacifica sneaked away. The rest of us stayed. We watched as the members unhood themselves. They were the townspeople. They were doing this to themselves. Wendy stumble back and crashing into some metal barrels. Knocking them over. The cult members heard the loud crashing sound and came over to where we were hiding. The spotted us and grabbed us. They tied us up tougher. 

"Why do you do this?" I asked the members. The cult leader smiled and answered. 

"Because of Gravity Falls' higher-than-normal supernatural occurrences, the populace was tormented by existential questions and disturbing possibilities. So we took it upon ourselves to help the citizens forget the otherworldly phenomena using the memory gun. Thus, the townspeople live in a state of blissful ignorance, albeit with some minor side effects... As an added benefit as a member of the society, we also use the gun to erase other unpleasant memories and troubles on ourselves". 

They are insane. I get it. But it is crazy. Taking away memories even bad ones. Doesn't help anyone. Because ever memory or ever event of your life. Makes who you are. If you lose that memory. You lose a part of your self. Just look at ford. The man is insane. He is treated like a freak. And he is part of the pine family. Those so called minor side affects. Do more harm to someone then a horrid memory. If the memory is so fucked up. Go to a therapist.

The cult leader finally told his name. His name is blind ivan Wexler. " I dont why I gave you gave you my name when you won't even rember your summer here in gravity falls". He pointed gun at us. I closed my eyes. All my amazing memories will be gone. My heart sank. Then I heard a crashing sound. I opened my eyes. 

"Never touch my cousin, again". There stood Pacifica. She had Ivan in her grasp. She given him a black eye. The gun was laying on the ground. The other members were knocked out. Then I noticed Will holding dipper. Will must have taken care of the other members. Pacifica punched Ivan again. This time knocking him out. Pacifica freed us from our binds. 

"We found his memories. It was the only one not buried in piles of canisters". She stated and handed the canister to Ford. We found a machine that we could use to play his memories. The memories revealed that ford worked for the author. Though it did not reveal the author. But soon he quit after going inside a portal. He was the one to invent the memory gun. He created the blind eye. He erased his own memorise. Ford was hurt by what he found. He did this to himself. 

"Dude, we all make mistakes. But it's what we do later to make up for it. So let us work on restoring your memories and fix your relationship with your brother". Robbie told him. We all agreed with him. Ford pulled us into a hug. 

"But first let us deal with these cult members". Will told us. We nodded to him. Will took the gun and set the gun to erase their members of the gun and the cult. Then he pulled the trigger at each of the members. "I will take back to their homes". With a flash both Will and members were gone. 

"Let us go home" I spoke. "Let us have a sleep over at our house" Pacifca cheered. She was dragging dipper out of the sercet room. "We need to call Tiffany and Ambry over to the house". 

We laughed at Pacifica excitment and then we calm down. "I will be going to the mansion to see my brother". Ford stated before he left us. "Well let us go after Pacifica. Before she plans it out without us" I spoke. We left the room. We caught up with the two idiots. Later that night. The party was amazing. Robbie friends were invented too. 


	10. Chapter 10

Pacifica P.O.V  
A few days have passed since the blind eye incident. Ford came to us. He warned us of a event that is suppose to transpire. 

The computer has a clock counting down to when the event is suppose to happen. We only have twelve hours to a event. We do not know what event is suppose to happen. 

The passed few days. There been earthquakes. Radom times day you float in the air. Reports of barrels of toxic waste being stolen from a government facility. The magical creature and regular wild creature going berserk in the woods. What is going on? 

We searched for clues. But could not find anything. We did learn the Pine family had alot of dark history but that doesn't surprise us. Wait, maybe it does involve Pine family. One was involved with author. We looked more into the stan twins. 

We found fake IDS and passports. But that is not surprise either. No the surprise was contracts with a person named fiddleford hardon mcgucket. Dipper didnt know anything about this man. Expect he was missing. We looked more information about him. He worked with Ford to make the attractions. Ford would help with his research. This guy must be the author? What happened to him?

We found blueprint for the attractions and rides. Then we found blueprints for a machine. It looked for familier. But something was off. This was probably old draft. That was change for a new one. I think Gideon figured it out. "Cuz, are you gonna tell us". I spoke to him.

"This is the original copy of the draft in the journal". Me and dipper were confused. Gideon sighed and pulled the jornal. He flipped to a page. He shoved the book in my arms and pointed to the page. Now i saw it. Author feared the creation of the portal. Remade the draft and placed it in the book. But this is only part of it. "Where is the rest?" I asked Gideon. He smiled and answered.

"The rest is the other books. That is why the author hide the books. So no one would create the portal. If they don't have all jornal they be out of luck. Even if they had the old drafts. The old drafts are useless. He was brilliant. but what had happen to him?" The question was heavy in the air. We know ford doesn't know. So who does know? And did we want to know?

Call me maybe went off. That was my phone. I pulled out my phone. I have call from robbie. I answered it. "Where are you guys? Get back here now. Bud just got arrested by government operatives". I gasped and hanged my phone. I told them what robbie told me. Gideon rushed out the room. We quickly followed him. 

We arrive to the shop. Government operatives were waiting for us. They put handcuffs on us. And shoved us into the back of their vans. We sat quietly in the back. They were taking us somewhere. I didnt want to know. I heard dipper mumbling. I didnt catch it. 

Soon the van started to shake. Then it sway on its left little to far. And flipped over. We screamed expect for dipper. The door was ripped from its hinges. There stood Will in all his glory. He helped us each out of the van expect the unconscious operatives. 

"Now get back to the your house and stop that portal now". With a snap of his fingers. We appeared in uncle buds house. What is gonna on? My uncle is the one making the portal. "What is gonna on?" I asked the two boys. Neither of them knew. Gideon was freaking out about his dad. I tried to calm him but it didnt work. 

I guess we need the passage to the portal. We looked everywhere. But we couldn't find a secret passage. Then is dawnd on me the vending machine. Why would there be a vending machine in a house. I went to it. Now I need a passcode. I thought for a bit. What code would my uncle use or the author use. I got it. I typed AB1C3. It worked, the vending machine opened up to reveal a passage way. 

We went down the stairs. They led us to a secret lab underneath the house. The next room had the portal. Oh crackers, this is bad. The portal was on and working. What are we gonna do. We heard sounds coming from behind us. We hid behind some boxes. Out came Bud and Stan. 

What the glitter is gonna on. We listen to them. Bud was thanking Stan for freeing him. And then they started talking about the portal. In a few moments it will be ready to use. Gideon was fuming. He was anger to point he was shaking. Me and Dipper sat away from him. He stood up. The ruckus alerted men to us. They turnd to us. 

"How could you, dad. What are you doing? Do you the damage this might do? Or what it has caused?" Gideon yelled at his father. Bud treid to explain himself. But Gideon interrupted his dad. "Pacifica turn it off. Go push the button". I walked over to the button. 

"Please honey do not push the button". Uncle bud begged me. "Please sweetheart for me". I wanted to listen my uncle but I also wanted to listen to my cousin. "I said do it, Pacifica". Then the ground started to shake. Then we started to float. I grabbed the pole for the button. The others left the ground. The others and stuff in the air. They were flying about in the air. Then they were slammed into the wall and kept in place by metal junk. 

Gideon pleading for me to stop the machine. Uncle Bud and Stan begging me to not to push the button. I couldnt decide. "Do what your heart is telling you, Pacifica". Dipper said as he struggled to get free. What my heart is telling me? What does that mean? I looked to my uncle. I saw it in his eyes. "Please honey don't do this". I knew what i needed to do. I let go of the pole. I floated into the air. As the clock counted from ten. 

When it hit one. A man walked from out of the portal. Then the portal turned off. Taking all power with it. We were dropped on our butts. The man came over and helped me up. The man looked like Mcgucket. "Are you the author of journals?" I asked the man. He nodded his head yes. He went and helped everyone up and check them over. Then he slapped both Uncle Bud and Stan over the heads. 

"Do you know what you could've caused?". He lectured the two men as we stood dazed. This was the author. He had lean muscles. He wore broken glasses and dirty torn clothes. I like him. When he was done with the two men. He turnd to us "hello children, I am Fiddleford hadon Mcgucket. I was the one to write the journals". This is so cool. 

He explained he worked for Pine family for years. It paid for his family and his research. Then he and ford created the portal. The demon that had been helping them. Kept warning them about the dangers of the journal. Even tried to stop them at the end. So they ended their contract with the demon. 

Things went bad when ford went through portal. He wasn't the same anymore. He wanted to stop working on the portal. But Mcgucket didn't want to stop working on it. So ford quit. Stan and Bud came to me a few days later. They wanted know why Ford been acting insane. He had lost his mind. 

Mcgucket told them why and that ford quit. That caused a fight between three men. At the time Mcgucket was running one last test. He also already hide the journals. Each of them with peice of the blueprint. The arguing turned into a fist fight. Stan had shoved Mcgucket by accident into the portal. The portsl closed and broke down. 

Stan finish the story. The two agreed never to deal with it. They decided to leave Mcgucket in the portal. Not to risk anything. They also did not know how to fix the portal. So they went on with their lives. Bud moved away and met Gideons mom. Then years went by. The two men were swallowd by their quilt for their friend and what they did. 

Gideons mom and Bud divorced. She got everything. So Bud without his son moved back to his home town. There he meet Stan again. They found the first journal. They decided to find the rest. We found the other two. Dipper and Mabel found the second one. Me and Gideon found the third one. 

The men sneaked the journal from us. They took pictures of the blueprints. And gave back the journals without us knowing. They wanted to free their friend. Awe that is sweet. We decided to go upstairs. To clean up and rest. When we got upstairs. Will was waiting for us. He nodded to Mcgucket. The man nodded back to the demon. I guess Will was the demon that helped with portal. Will spoke "I took care of those operatives for you. So you don't have to worry about them. I didnt kill them. I just earsed their memories of the case and their evidence". We thanked him. 

I think I am going to bed. I went to room. And crawled into my bed and closed my eyes. I let sleep take me away .


	11. Chapter 11

Gideon P.O.V

I love Mcgucket. The man is smart. He can invent anything. The passed few days the man fixed his relationship with his son and Ford. He also taught me few things. He played D&D with us. That was epic. He been working on few projects. Does this man sleep?

The man spent alot of time in his lab. I became his apprentice. It was so cool to help work on a few things for him. He even offered for me to stay here with my dad and work with him. That is amazing. But Pacifica and my mom are going be hurt. I don't know what to do. I know if I asked Pacifica. She tell me to say no. 

But this is my dream. Do I put my dream over my friend? This sucks balls. I was working on a robot when I spotted it. "Mcgucket, what is that?" I asked, as I pointed to it. He looked to where I pointed. He gave me a grim smile. 

"That is the interdimensional rift left from the portal. Before we shut it down and destroyed it" He explained. He got up and picked it up. "Never let anyone know about it. We don't want the wrong hands getting it". I nodded to him. I went back to my work. When I was finished. I went to my room. I thought of the rift. I thought of Mcgucket offer. I didnt know what to do. That moment Pacifica barged in. She was anger. 

"Why didnt you tell me about the offer!" She yelled in my face. "I had hear it from Bud. How could you? We don't keep things from each other". She yelled more. I was getting annoyed. 

"I started keep things from you. When you decided to listen to someone else then me" I snared to her face. She pushed back. 

"If I listened to you. You wouldn't have meet the author. You are such a jerk". She stormed from my room. I sighed, what is her problem. This is my dream. This is my chance to be with my dad. Why can't she understand that. The next day. I decided to ignore Pacifica. She ignored me too. I went to work. Mcgucket took me to the woods today. He wanted to catch something. 

We caught a unicorn. We caught it for its hair. He wanted to make a barrier to protect the lab or my house. Since the lab is under my house. The house was Mcguckets home before his accident. On our way back. I decided to stay. This is my home. This is were my dad lives. I can go on adventures like this, everyday. "Mcgucket, I will take up your offer to stay". He smiled at me.

Then we heard a beeping sound. Mcgucket seached his jacket. He found his phone. He went pale. He started running in the direction of the house. I followed him. He ran into the house. He put in the code for the vending machine. Went down the stairs. Into the lab. He started to look for something. 

"I can't find it" He snared. He turned to me. "Did you tell anyone about the rift. I shook my head no. He turnd more pale. He raced pass me. Up the stairs. I followed him. He left the house. Across the street to the shop. He enterd the shop and went straight to my dad. He told my dad about the rift and how it is gone. Dad called Stan. He told Stan about the rift. Thrity minutes later, Stan and ford arrived. The men were talking about the rift. 

Wait, where is Pacifica? It dawnd on me. I haven't seen her since this morning. I told the men. At first they didnt believe me. But when dad couldnt get hold of her. They realized she must have taken it. But how did she know about it? Wait, Will would have know about the rift. He is demon. He told her to get it. But, why tell her to do it? Why would he do something like this? Then I could think of was Mabel. She owns Will. She had him use Pacifica. I told the men. We rushed out to find Pacifica before it was to late.

Me and Mcgucket found them. But we were to late. Pacifica handed Will the rift. He snapped his fingers and vanished. Pacifica fainted. I quickly caught her. Mcgucket took her from my arms. We carried her back the house. I called my dad and the Stan twins. They arrived to the house just as Pacifica woke up.

We questioned her. She didnt remember anything. She been on a walk. When Will appeared. Then everything went black. That asshole used her as a puppet to steal the rift. Ford and Mcgucket worked on the barrier. They finished it and formed it around the house. Just as the sky turnd yellow. And a giant cross formd in the sky. It was the end. 


	12. Chapter 12

Mabel P.O.V  
I smiled and looked down at my baby boy. I pulled on the chains. Pulling him to his feet. I kissed him. I bite his lip. He gasped. I slipped my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance. I conquered his mouth. He went weak for me. I pulled away for air. He looked so delicious right now. I dove in for more. Little whimpers came from my baby drove me to hunger. 

I slipped my hands under his skirt. He wasn't wearing any panties. My baby boy was being naughty. I spanked him twice on each cheek. He squeaked at the pain. I slipped my fingers into his wet sloppy hoe. I fingered my baby open. He was shaking and crying. I slipped my fingers out of his hole. 

The door slammed open. Will and the other demons stood by the door frame. Will bowed to me. "My king, what are your order". I was pissed he interrupted my play time with my Baby. But I did need him. "Will, you did great job forming a womb for my Baby girl". I rubbed my babies back. "Now we will have heirs for my throne". "Also this dick, you created for me. Will fill my baby up for days to come". I kissed my baby on the lips. "Now your new job is to kill and enslave the townspeople of Reverse falls". 

Will and the demons nodded to me. "What are you gonna do about the barrier that is keeping us from leaving reverse falls" Will spoke. I just smirked at him. "That barrier is old. It will fall soon. Give it few days. I can't believe you can't feel its magic dwindling". I snarled at the demons. "If you are worried about the barrier around Buds place. It will fail soon too". 

The Demons nodded to me. "Now leave with my baby. Who is your queen". The demons left me. Expect for Will. He stared at my baby with love. "I said leave me, Will. Or I will kill you in front of Baby". I used my contract to cause pain through Will's body. He fell into a kneeling position. He cwaling at his skin. He seeching in pain. "Now Will, you will leave". I let go of the connection. Will laid there for bit, before getting up and leaving. Now back at breeding my baby.

I laid him down on his back. I spread his legs apart. I leaned my head down to his hole. And licked his wet sloppy hole. He let out a cry. I eat out his pretty hole. He was trying to pull away from my ministrations. I slapped his plump thighs. He stopped struggling. I pushed my tongue into his hole. His slick taste heavenly.

Thirty minutes later, my baby came twice from me eating him out. I pulled back. I licked my lips. I whip away the slick from my face. I postioned my cock to my babies entranced. I dove in with force. He squealed and grabbed the sheets of the bed. 

Gideon P.O.V  
The town became a nightmare apocalypse. Everyday someone is murdered or enslaved by the demons. Stan and Ford go out and bring back people and rations. I am to afraid to leave. Dad goes out to collect parts for Mcgucket. Mcgucket is building weapon to use against the demons and weapon to break into Mabels palace. 

Pacifica spends her day helping the scared children. She blames herself. It is not her fault. But no one can get her to change her mind. No one has seen Dipper. Nobody is thinking his working for Mabel. He is probably a slave or he is hiding from her. 

I look around. I get up from my corner in the living room. I walk to the lab. Down the stairs I hear Ford and Mcgucket talking. "It only last three more days. If we don't get it down now. Not just reverse falls but the whole world would be in her control". I rushed upstairs. I ran to Pacifica. I grabbed her wrist and dragged her to my room and closed the door. 

"What is wrong, Gideon?" Pacifica asked me. I let go of her wrist. I noticed I left a burise. "Sorry, Pacifica" I apologize. "Tell me, what is wrong?" I sighed and pulled my hair. "The barrier on the house and around the town will only last three more days". Pacifica fell to her knees. Tears ran down her cheeks. "No, tell me you are joking" she begged. I shook my head no. Tears ran faster down her cheeks. 

"Kids, come down to see what Stanly found!" Dad called for us. We whipped away our tears. And went the stairs. The Stanly didnt find a thing but found Robbie and Wendy. Oh God, I thought they died. "Your alive!" Pacifica cried as she dove into their arms. "I thought you died". Tears were raining down her cheeks. Robbie and Wendy patted her back and head. 

"Now come on you four. Let us go down to the lab". We walked down to the lab. Down in the lab was Mcgucket, Soos and Ford. "Now that we have all the keys expect for two. We can go ahead with our plan" Mcgucket stated. He explain to us that everyone here represented a symbol on Wills circle. If we form a circle or put in our symbolic items into the machine we can stop the apocalypse. We nodded to him. 

The best options was the items. But we had gather them. Mine was easy. It was a pentgram. I fished out my old cap and gave it to Mcgucket. Pacifica was her stuff llama. Mcgucket put in his old broken glasses. Soos took off his shirt and put in the machine. 

Wendy had to be hooked up with the machine to gather peice of her cool personality. Since her symbol is ice. Robbie pulled out a necklace. "It use to belong to my grandmother before she passed" Robbie spoke. That is sad. Pacifica and Wendy rubbed his back. Fords hand was copied and programmed into the machine. 

Now the tricky part. We need Fords old   
Fez hat, dippers pine earrings, and Mabels childhood rainbow sweater. We need to sneak into the Pine mansion. It was decided that Wendy, Robbie, Me and Pacifica will go get the items. 

Heading to the mansion was tricky and dangerous. We were attack by a group of demons. Bit by a gnomes. Chased by a giant snake. I lost my shoe. We arrived at the mansion. We snuck in. Wendy fetched Stanley's Fez hat from the family safe. We found Dippers earring in his music box. 

Then Mabels sweater took a bit to find. We found in a box of old sweaters in the attic. Inside the box we found scrape book. The book was filled with pictures of Dipper and mabel. They looked happy. Mabel looked like a sweetheart. What happened to her? 

The way back was just as dragous. One of the monsters that atteck us ate Robbies arm. We had to rush to the house. Ford and Mcgucket worked to stop the bleeding. They made him a metal arm. They took him to my room to rest. The last three items were put into the machine. Time to kill a bitch. 

The townspeople that Stan twins saved. Were lead into the lab. Mcgucket used what was left of the Unicorn hair to form barrier around the lab and the people. If the first barrier went down. The second barrier would keep them safe. 

The house was the machine to break into the palace. The house turned into a giant robot. We raced to the palace. The house was basically a transformer. We took down many monster and demons on our path to the palace. With one punch we broke a hole to able sneak in.

Me, Soos, Wendy and Pacifica will go in. The others will stay in the house to fight off the demons on the outside. We sneaked in. We made it all the way to the throne room. Without being stopped or atteck by any demon. I am getting a bad feeling about this. 

In the throne room was Mabel and Dipper in her lap. Dipper eyes were soulless. What did she do to Dipper? The moment we took step forward. We were attecked by demons. And tied up. Mabel was smiling. She was patting Dippers thigh. "Welcome to my castle, darlings". 

Mabels P.O.V  
I looked at the fools. They looked delicious tied up. Especially that little pig. But I don't a pig when I have a princess. "Since you are here. You can be good and watch me breed my baby boy". That got a reaction out of Wendy. She snarling and struggling in her chains. 

I just smiled at her. With a snap of my finger. Wendy started to hack up blood. "Now be good. Or the punishment will be worse". Wendy nodded at me. I turn back to my baby. He was so cute in his concubine dress. I moved the weak fabric to get to his nipples. They are pink and perky. I brought my mouth to them. Thanks to Will. If I was ever thirsty or horny. The nipples will produce milk for me. I gulped down gallon of milk from my baby. He was squirming in my lap. I spanked him harshly. I gulped down more milk. I could smell his slick. He was so wet. To the point he was soaking my pants. 

I kept gulping down milk. Soon my baby came by having his nipple sucked on. I pulled away from his nipples. He whined at me. I sat up and carried him to the bed in the throne room. The demons made sure the transpasser were watching. They made the transpasser stand near the bed. I laid my baby on the bed. I ripped off his dress. He was wearing no panties again. He was such naughty boy. I warped around his neck and choked him. Until I left a hand bruise on his delicate neck. 

I spread his legs. I rubbed my fingers against hole. Then harshly shoved it in. He screamed but stayed put. I fingered him until it turned into three fingers. Then i shoved my whole fist into his greedy hole. He came twice. I took out my fist. I flipped him over. And brought my mouth to his hole. I ate him out. He squirmed and then he squirted. God, he is such a angel. I ate him out more. Then I pulled away. 

"Now baby, its time to take daddies cock". I lined my cock to his hole. I thursted in harshly. I got rougher and faster each second. I hit his prostate repeatedly. He was moaning like a whore and screaming daddy. I left bite marks and bruises on his skin. I tried to pull out. He whined and his hole tightened around my cock. I growled and flipped him over on his back awhile still being impaled on my cock. He screamed in pain. I bite his neck and growled.

"Baby, if your little greedy hole didn't tightened around daddies cock when daddy treid to pull out. You wouldn't be hurting right now". I thrusted harshly. He was cawling at my back. He was crying. God is he beautiful when he cries. I kept thrusting. Then I felt my knot form at the base. I pulled out untill the tip was only in. Then slammed back. The knot passed the rim. And caught the inside of the rim. It was stuck in. It formed completely inside my baby. He was sobbing. As he was being filled with my seed. 

The knot won't go down for couple minutes or even a hour. I turned to the demons and the tranpassers. "Take them to the slave dungeon. And lock them up". The demons nodded and dragged off with the struggling tranpassers. 

I kissed his soft check. Looked into his blank eyes. "You belong to me. And I will never let anyone take you away from me. If they tried I would kill them right in front of you to prove my undying love". 

Gideon P.O.V  
That was fucked up. God, I will never get that out of my head. God, poor fuckin Dipper. The worst part I don't think she just been raping him since the apocalypse begin. I guess it's been going on for a long time. God, I am gonna be sick. Pacifica is already puking. Wendy and Soos are crying in a corner of the cell. What we gonna do? How are we gonna get free? 

Then we heard whispering. Then a loud crashing sound. Screams filled the air. Footsteps got closer to us. This how were gonna die. Being torture to death. I closed my eyes and prayed to any gods out there. Praying for someone to save us. The footsteps stopped. I heard Wendy growling. I opened my eyes. In front of the cage was Candy, Grenda and Will. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked, i was scared of their answer. Are they here to torture us? Are they here to kill us? Are they here to feed us to their pets? Are they here to buy us as their slaves? Candy pulled out keys from her pockets. 

"We are here to free you" candy said. We didn't believe her. She was one of Mabels little friends. Candy sighed and tossed the keys into the cage. "Free yourselves if you want". 

"Why are helping us? What do you get out of it?" I asked her. She looked to Will. And then to grenda. Then back to me. "Because Mabel is a bad person. I could handle her being a bully. I was a bully. I even went along with the shit she has done. I played along that she could take over the town. But I didnt she would really do it. She killed my parents right in front of me. My best friend for life killed my parents. She sold my little sibling as a slave. I just found out he died by being eaten alive. I have no family anymore. That is why I am helping you. I want my revenge". 

She was crying. Grenda pat her back. Now I saw the bruises on their bodies. She was harming her friends. I nodded to them. I walked over to the keys. I put them in the padlock. And unlocked the cage. I opened the cage door. Wendy shoved away. She pounced out of the cage and right into Will. She was beating shit out of him. Soos had pull her off. 

"It was your job to keep himself! But instead you handed him to Mabel on a fucking silver platter. I will fucking kill you! You knew what she was doing to him and let it happen!" Wendy yelled trying to get out of Soos arms. Tears were running down both of their faces. 

Will sighed, "I love Dipper. But I am not contracted to him. I cannot go against my master wishes. But I have tried. My life span is gone. I don't have much time left. I will use what is left of my life to save Dipper". The room went silent. 

"Your gonna dying?" Pacifica asked. "That is what happens when a contract demon breaks their contract. I was already affect when I treid to stop Mcgucket from making the portal. But being Mabels demon. I hated it. She was disgusting. She had me do things I never done before. She made me watch as she raped Dipper. She had me modify their bodies. So she could get Dipper pregnant. I could never live with my self after all this". We nodded to him. Wendy was still anger but she calmed down a bit. 

"Let's go kill a bitch!" Granda yelled. She picked up Candy and Pacifica and ran out of the dungeon. We followed right behind her. With the help of those three. We got through all the monsters and Domens. One of the rooms, we found Tremby and Ambry. They were about be eaten by a giant bunny. Wendy and Grenda took care of the bunny. As we got them out of there. 

Will stopped us. "Give me the device. I will use on Mabel. I am already gonna die. I need to be one to do it". At first I was wary. But Pacifica jabbed me with her elbow. I handed it over. He took the device and eat it. We all screamed.

"Dont worry. Now I can get close without her noticing. Now I am gonna need you guys to leave expect for Wendy. Do you got that?" We nodded to him. The rest of us rushed to the exist. Awhile Wendy and Will stayed. We got to the exist and called for the giant robot. The gaint robot appeared and let us in. We rushed in and warned the men to get the robot far from this place. 

Mabels P.O.V   
I had Dipper in my lap. My cock in inside his hole. I was kissing his neck. He was such a good boy. I got bored with his neck and went for his nipples. I latched my mouth to one. I gulped down my fill of milk. He was squirming on my cock. God did it feel so good. He sure did love having his nipple sucked on. I started to thrust in. He was whimpering. I kept thrusting inside my baby and drinking his milk. He came a few minutes later. 

Will entered the throne room with Wendy. I let go of my babies nipples. And turned to him. "Why did you bring her to me?" He gave me a wary smile. And bow down to me. "My king, she killed her cellmates. She broke herself from her cage. And killed her guards. When Candy and Grenda arrived on scene she beat them to death. I was to late to save them. As you can see my king. She got me good too". 

That little bitch. I warned her what I would do if she did anything. "Bring her closer to me" I ordered. I slipped myself out of baby. My cum slipping out of his used hole. I sat up from my seat and turned and laid baby down on my throne. I turned back to Wendy and Will. They were standing right front of me. When I was about to ripe out Wendy's heart. Will let go of Wendy. He jumped me and warped himself around me. He used his magic to bind us tougher. 

"Get him out of here!" Will yelled at Wendy. Wendy grabbed a sheet and warped it around Dipper. She picked him up. A barrier formed around them. It was made from Wills magic. I kept trying to free myself. He leaned close to my ear. "See you in hell, my king".

Gideon P.O.V  
We got back to were the house use to be. Before the explosion happened. We screamed in fear. The robot was knocked to its side from the explosion. We left the robot. To watch the monsters and demons be forced back into the cross. And the cross closed. The sky turned back to blue. 

The town went back to what it use to look like. It didnt look like it just went through apocalypse. The townspeople killed and enslaved were back. With no memory of had just happen. Was this the power of Wills circle. Both the town barrier and the barrier around the townspeople were taken down. 

We found Wendy holding Dipper later that day. Barrier formed around them. The barrier was formed by Wills magic. I am surprised it didnt dissapeared when he died. We couldnt find neither his or Mabels bodies. 

Dipper when he awoke was still a mindless puppet that had broke his Grunkles hearts. Ford and Mcgucket treid everything to break the spell but nothing worked. Then a few days passed before Pacifica got brilliant idea. She rushed to her room and asked Stanley to bring her the scrapbook from Mabels old sweaters. When Stanley arrived back with the scrapbook. Pacifica had Stan tell Dipper about each of the pictures. Life was forming in dippers eyes. Then Pacifica took her scrapbook from the summer and showed him the pictures. Dipper was back with us. 

A week passed. Time to go back home. I decided to go back home to my mom. When I was packing dad called for us. He was sitting on the couch with deuce. They were holding hands. They told us they been in relationship for awhile. They told us. Dad still loved mom. That she was going to move down here to be with them. She still loved dad and getting to know deuce. She fell in love with him too. Wait I am not moving away. Yeah, that is great! But wait, what about Pacifica? Dad answered that. Pacificas dad got a job offer from Stan that paid better then his old job. So they are also moving down here. We both cheered and hugged each other. 

Years went by. Dipper went to therapy for being raped by his sister for years. Dipper had been pregnant by Mabel. The little girl was named after Wendy. She is a cutie and super sweet. She loves to make sweaters. And play with her pet pig named waddles. She seems to be on a sugar rush all the time. We blame her Grunkles for that. They love to spoil her. Also Dipper works for a movie studio. And he has found himself a finance named Bill. 

I still have my job working for Mcgucket. And I am going to school part time. I haven't found anyone special yet. 

Pacifica makes clothes and has become famous for her designs. Her business partners are her best friends, Tembry and Ambry. She and Candy are married. 

Robbie and Wendy are married. And they moved away. They have a little boy named Will. Wendy works as a body trainer. Robbie owns a coffeeshop. 

Soos is still married to Melody. They have four kids. Two sets of twins. As a gift to them. Stan gave Soos the rights to the Mystery shack. To help them take care of their children. Melody works as a nurse

So life has been great. But sometimes I feel something watching us. But that might just be me. 


End file.
